1. Field
The present invention relates to a voltage level converter and an RF switching driver using the same, and more particularly to the RF switch driver including the voltage level converter which performs a voltage conversion between modules operating at different voltages.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a voltage level conversion circuit is a converter which is provided with a fixed level voltage signal and outputs a voltage of a required level based on the voltage signal. The voltage level conversion circuit is generally used in a driver integrated circuit (IC).
Due to the requirement for a variously functional system and to the importance of mobility, the main concern of the system design is to implement a multifunctional and low power system. In view of this point, a supply voltage is becoming gradually lower. Moreover, the supply voltage has been being individually supplied to internal blocks in accordance with the functions of the various internal blocks. Therefore, there is a demand for the voltage level converter which is provided with a fixed level voltage signal and outputs an optimum voltage suitable for the requirement of each block.